Memento
by NAAccount
Summary: "Would you cast away your own life to alter the path of history?" Ramiel is your average Alolan teen, but his father, a murderer? Unforeseen malevolence is behind the framing of ro but for what purpose? Follow the journey through time and space to protect the history of the Pokemon world! [M for dark themes.]


_**MEMENTO**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is my first fic up and I plan to keep at it as long as I'm interested. If you are too then a review would be really convenient. Enjoy.**

"Never underestimate the power of dreams and the influence of the human spirit. We are all the same in this notion: The potential for greatness lives within each of us." -Wilma Rudolph

•

 _Saturday, 5:34pm_

The feeling of calm drifted through the shudders along with a light breeze. Salty waves crashed against the shoreline and left behind it's gifts of seaweed and shells. The long leaves of lush palms shaded small areas of the island and gave it that serene feel the tourist came so far to see. Alola could easily have been called 'paradise', especially to someone who had the luxury of living there. A unanimous thought shared by all…

except one person.

"Ramiel, you have to eat something…" The woman's voice said from behind the door. After she didn't get an answer, she braced herself and decided to open it up. "I know you're taking the news hard and we're all on his side here. It just isn't enough evidence to prove his innocence. We've all been fighting for him and… and…" The sniffles were coming. Tears fell from her deep brown eyes as she took steps towards the almost lifeless figure on the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried, kneeling down and sobbing at the boy's bedside.

A week ago a man was put into custody under the chargers of third-degree murder. The victim was found with burns and deep gashes in various places on the body. After further inspection a weapon was discovered with Mr. Mero's fingerprints on it. A dull carving knife led police to believe that Mero, the CEO of Lola Tech, wanted to make the victim suffer. The jury determined that his motive was being denied for blueprints needed to develop a new product at Lola Tech. That and they didn't have nearly enough money to kick-start its development. With the death penalty approved, he will be executed at the end of following week.

Ramiel could recall word for word how they painted his father out to be a bloody murderer. 'A family man who worked hard to get where he was today. That's who he is! Why couldn't they see that!? This definitely wasn't the work of one man..' he thought as he lie there. The sun was now gone and the moon rose to take it's place. Another sleepless night for the 'house of shame'. Ramiel walked to the kitchen for something to drink, something that could take his mind off of things. "What really happened?" He mumbled to himself, pouring oran berry juice into the cup. The deep blue liquid danced within the space the cup allowed it. It was blue like everything else. A dark depressing blue. He lifted the cup up to his lips and a small tremble shook him. "...The hell?" He whispered as to not wake anyone even if the sound already did.

It came again but at a larger magnitude and shook the whole house. The cup spilled its contents as the boy was thrown onto the floor by the quake. He let out a groan as he rose to peer out of the window. Two people stood on the beach along with two other beings. "Those are real Pokemon aren't they? Battling at this hour?" He growled. Ramiel planned to go out and tell the two off before he observed the situation. "It seems as though you're struggling. How VERY amusing~." A man dressed in dark robes spat. The younger male who seemed to bear a look of pain and worry stared him down. "Electivire! Thunder punch!" The young man called out to the electric ape. He moved as if he knew he had already received the orders, charging for the opponent's garchomp. The man smiled and raised one of his arms, a signal for garchomp to really go all out. Garchomp swiftly dodges the fist and bites down on it's arm. Odd-colored flames spewed from it's mouth as it dragged him around in a circle before throwing through a tree behind it's trainer. 'It used Dragon Rage while doing that?' He wondered, noticing the move. Garchomp's assault didn't stop there. He thrashed about and propelled himself at the young trainer, planning on tearing him apart. Just before a claw reached his face, Electivire grabbed him in a hug and tried to hold him back. "It's no fun when you play alone. If it weren't for my heavy schedule, I'd have surely killed you. I suppose it'll just have to be your unsightly baboon for now." The older man said, throwing his black hair over his shoulder and turning his back to the battle. The young man couldn't say a word and had fallen back at the struggle before him. Garchomp broke free of his grab and used Dragon Tail to get Electivire down. A second one blew away sand and left a deep crater down where he lie. "He's planning to- !" The boy finally got up as he rushed to the crater. The sand that lingered around it caused him to lose his footing and slip in with his Electivire. "My, my! You don't see this everyday!" The man said looking over his shoulder. "Garchomp. We have somewhere to be."

The dragon roared in answer and stomped the ground. It set off another tremble enough for the ceiling fan to fall onto the dining room table with a loud crash. The earth around the crater caved in on the two until they eventually were buried alive. "What the hell are you doing!?" Yelled Ramiel as he ran up to the man, leaving the safety of his home. "Battles aren't supposed to be like this! You'll rot away in jail with the rest of those damn terrorists!". An empty threat on his behalf, but what could he do exactly? The man just smiled and looked away into the distance. The very air seemed to form a tunnel in front of him, whipping up wind that rushed through the trees. A blue light emitted and the space in front of him opened right up which appeared to lead somewhere. Wherever that was, it wasn't Alola. Was it even on Earth? "We'll meet again. I wonder if you'll be buried too? Farewell~." Once he stepped through he was gone. The beach was a mess of broken trees and pine leaves everywhere. "He's gone… just like that." Ramiel said as he caught his breath. He was unsure of what to do now. He just stared at where the man disappeared through the portal. Just when things couldn't get any crazier another portal opens up to his side. Men in black skin suits with glowing lights on them poured out into the area.

"We were too late…" One of them said. He looked around Ramiel's age but somehow more experienced. His line of vision fell upon Ramiel with an even more shocked expression than when he first arrived there. "Then this means we failed. Grell is on the move and he's already disrupted this time period." The words hurt him to say. He stepped outside of the group and approached Ramiel. He was cautious and backed away from the strange male preparing to throw a fist if need be. "You are the key to fixing all of this! There's still a chance!" He yelled, grabbing Ramiel by the arms and shaking him. "What are you talking abo- What's even happening!?" He yelled, pushing him away.

The time traveler just laughed and crossed his arms. "I'm more surprised that the idiot didn't notice you were his son! Listen-" The boy said, opening his hand to the swirling portal a few feet away. "You are part of a much bigger picture than you think. As we speak the world is being taken over by darker men than you'd expect. Men that would kill over something so meaningless. You saw it didn't you? The battle that tore up this beach? That struggle was one of many, a gamble. I'll explain more when we get there."

"When WE get there? I'm confused…" Ramiel said, still not believing what he was seeing. One thing he did see was fist that knocked him out cold onto the sand. "Let's get back to headquarters. I'll make a report of what happened here." He said, picking up the boy off the ground. The team disappeared into the portal once more, but this time along with Ramiel.

-End of Chapter One


End file.
